goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Tenpenny (Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Video 21)
Transcript Man (Professor) - Beware of phone scams. Howie Mandel - No. Have fun with phone scams. Man (Eric) - Speed matters. We'll never keep you waiting! Frank Tenpenny - No! They're always lazy and there's a 0% chance it'll work. Howie Mandel - I was just about to say that, and I'm filling your coupons in for the police department. Frank Tenpenny - You do? Howie Mandel - Yep. Let's go do cop stuff. Man (Brian) - Only use one adapter per socket. Don't overload sockets. Frank Tenpenny - You can overload sockets. Don't use one adapter per socket. Man (Simon) - Rocket launching success. Howie Mandel - There are no success rocket launchings. Frank took care of them. Man (Eric) - This is an example of a successful launch. Howie Mandel - There are no successful launches, I've heard you the first time you've said it, narrator. Lady (Kimberly) - Meet those legit people. Mike the Knight, Tow Mater and Drew Pickles. *Frank Tenpenny kicks Mike the Knight in sight* Frank Tenpenny - That's the wrong legit person. I was supposed to be here, not Mike the Knight. I'll let you know, I'm the master of havoc because Mike the Knight is idiotic. Jack Paul - This contract is so fucking stupid! Howie Mandel - No! This contract is so awesome! I will approve it, just a reminder to say Frank Tenperry is a police officer. Frank Tenpenny - No need to feel yourself, Howie. I am not even playing this game. Jack Paul - Shut your fucking mouth! You are not even the president at all! You are just Frank! Frank Tenpenny - Jack Paul, you are under arrest for insulting Howie Mandel, you're coming with me. Jack Paul - What? No! This can't be! I'll be back! (locked in a cage) Frank Tenpenny - Now, here is an important lesson. Don't talk back to me, or insult Howie Mandel. Moving on. Lady (Kate) - This is a bad quality product. Howie Mandel - No. This is a good quality product. Lady (Princess) - Quality rejected. Howie Mandel - No. Quality approved. This product stopped working 4 hours ago. Lady (Elizabeth) - Increase your profits. Frank Tenpenny - No! Arrest a person from increasing my own profits! You're losing all your money. Howie Mandel - No! Don't! Frank Tenpenny - Yes! Listen yourself, honestly. You can't even say "no" correctly anymore! Jack Paul insulted about my contract getting ripped off! Lady (Bridget) - We're not robots. Just people like you. Frank Tenpenny - No. We are robots. When I say we're not robots, I say people like you, because it's silly intelligence! Lady (Kayla) - Smell through your nose. Howie Mandel - No. Smell through your aspirin. You can't just breathe and say "m" without holding your lips together. Lady (Salli) - Improve employee engagement. Howie Mandel - No! Diminish employee engagement! It's impossible that all employees got fired. Lady (Julie) - You are richer than you think. Frank Tenpenny - No. You are stolen than you think. I robbed all the money! (If Frank Robbed The Money, What Would Howie Save? Check Out in the Comments in Your Video!) Category:Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Videos